


Home Runs and Glory Holes

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Player Scott McCall, Bottom Scott McCall, Coach Derek Hale, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: One fateful evening at Jungle, Scott McCall is convinced by his best friend Stiles to use the famed glory hole at the far end of the bathroom stalls. He manages to successfully suck someone off and that was supposed to be that.Cut to the end of summer and the beginning of the new semester where Scott plays for the baseball team at Beacon Hills University. They've got a new coach and a new chance to make starting position. But he soon discovers something about his new coach that seems... oddly familiar. What will happen when he learns something mortifying about Coach Hale?(Or, a college baseball AU where Scott accidentally sucks off his new baseball coach. The drama of it all.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Home Runs and Glory Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I should be working on other WIPs but I'm not and that's how my mind works. So now I've got another WIP!
> 
> You'll notice it's tagged Scerek and Sceo because I do plan on some Sceo sexy times. Just so you wait! I might even have more fun pairings, too!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Scott slammed the stall door shut, it rattled loudly. It felt like a gong signaling everyone in the building of the shameful deed he was about to commit.

This was a bad idea. In fact, it was Stiles' idea. That should've been his first clue to say no. Actually, he did say no at first but Stiles was so insistent, saying Scott needed to live a little and to stop acting like such a virgin. And Scott gave in, like he always did.

He leaned forward and peeked through the sizable hole in the partition at the empty bathroom stall. The hole was definitely big enough to fit an entire cock through, plus balls. There was duct tape around the space, covering up the exposed wooden edges. It would certainly kill the mood if someone got a splinter on their nutsack while receiving... _that_.

And by _that_ , Scott meant a _blowjob_. But he just couldn't say it out loud. It felt so dirty and the less dirty words he used for this particular situation he was roped into, the better he could walk away semi-clean with just a small shred of his dignity and self-respect.

It wasn't that Scott was a prude or anything. He just liked normal sex. Like in his dorm room. On his bed. When did sex in the bedroom become so uncool?

Nowadays, it was all about Grindr hook-ups and glory holes and sex in public. Scott was now very aware of just how behind he was in adventurous sex. And Stiles was making it his personal mission to bring his best buddy up to speed.

So now Scott was here, sitting alone in the furthest stall of the men's room at Jungle. It was the infamous spot where men would go to get some anonymous head from some cum-hungry slut. And tonight, it was Scott's turn.

Stiles had promised him he'd find a hot guy in the crowd and send him over so that Scott could "get his feet wet", so to speak. But that had been over half an hour ago and Scott was starting to feel a bit dejected that no one wanted to try out the glory hole with Scott at the helm. He wanted to leave, but he promised Stiles he wouldn't until he sucked someone's cock. Scott could easily lie and say he had, but Stiles would see right through him.

He looked down at the graffiti littering the wall. There were various scribbles of badly drawn penises and a few numbers offering sex for money, no doubt from unsavory characters. His eyes trailed over to a name that read **STILES** , underlined in permanent black marker. Underneath were tally marks, eight of them, indicating Stiles' record so far. Some were marked in marker, others in blue pen and one was carved in.

Scott's eyes widened and his cheek flushed in embarrassment because on the right, next to Stiles' name, was Scott's own name written and underlined in red marker, but there were no tallies under his. He instinctively rubbed the sleeve of his hoodie against it, knowing it was futile but still trying anyway.

He couldn't believe Stiles would do this to him. He got up to leave, but then he heard the door open and he froze. He could hear heavy boots approaching. They were walking at a snail's pace. They were walking too long to stop at the urinals, so they were definitely going for the stalls.

Scott sat back down on the toilet seat, feeling his lungs closing up. He hurriedly dug into his hoodie and fished out his inhaler, taking a few puffs as the boots got closer and closer. There was a chance they could stop at any of the available stalls, not just the one right next to his. It might not even be the guy Stiles had sent. It could just be a random stranger. Not that the guy Stiles would send wasn't a random stranger either, but he would feel better if it were someone that Stiles had picked out.

_Actually, on second thought..._

Scott's heart stopped as he heard the door opened in the neighboring stall. Scott shut his eyes, praying for forgiveness to whatever deity out there that was on duty at the moment because he was about to fall into debauchery. He remembered Stiles' words on how to give guys the signal. He could either put his fingers in the hole (Stiles snickered for ten minutes at saying that) and tap or he could go for broke and press his whole mouth against the hole and wag that tongue around. There was also tapping his foot under the stall as an option.

How his best friend was so well-versed in glory hole etiquette, he did not want to know. But he was here now and he threw caution to the wind and tapped his fingers through the hole, waiting for a response.

There was a long, tense pause. Scott eyed the glory hole as he put his hand down. And then suddenly, the mystery man's eye was peeping through the hole. Scott had about half a second to react and he ducked out of sight with a sharp gasp. His heart was racing wildly.

 _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. He fucked things up.

He only caught a glimpse of a bushy brow and striking green eyes. Or maybe they were blue. Or brown. That really narrowed it down. He might get a good look at the guy when he bursts into his stall and beat the crap out of him. He probably just wanted to pee in peace and was interrupted by some pathetic whore.

His whole body tensed up when he saw two thick fingers coming out from the hole, tapping the duct tape with the softest of touches.

"You still down?" came the man's voice.

There was a clattering noise ringing in Scott's head that he soon figured out were his teeth chattering and he realized that his whole body had been shaking. But _holy shit_ —the guy was still up for the blowjob. He didn't know how to react. Stiles would be so proud of him if he actually went through with it. If he actually worked up the courage to get on his knees and start sucking that man's dick.

He took a long time to answer, so much so that he was afraid the guy would just leave because Scott was too chicken to go through with the whole ordeal. But he wanted to make Stiles proud, so with all of his might, he let out the deep breath he didn't know he had been holding and answered, "Yes."

"Okay," came the reply.

The man adjusted his position so that his boots were sticking out from under the partition. One of them had accidentally kicked his hand. Then there was the sound of the man unbuttoning his pants. Sounded like he wore a button fly from the way he undid his jeans in one fluid motion.

Scott worked up the courage to move from his spot on the floor into a kneeling position. He kept his face close to the hole because he didn't want the man to get a look at his face and he was silently praying that the man would be too horny to notice the distinctive crooked jawline that Scott had.

Scott had always thought that his jawline was his most endearing physical feature, but at the current moment it was a dead giveaway to anyone who got a good look at it.

There was a fumbling sound of the man fishing his cock out of his boxers and before long, Scott was face-to-dick with the most incredible piece of meat he had ever laid eyes on. It was only half-hard but it filled out enough to show off its thickness. It was long and curved slightly downward like a banana. Its head was pink and round and perfectly proportionate to the shaft. And to complete this godly perfection were two round, heavy balls underneath a base of neatly trimmed pubes.

This was the cock of legend. This was a porn star quality dick that was presenting itself for him. This man—this god—was giving him permission to pleasure him and he could only comply with the utmost care and skill.

"Wow," Scott said with a shaky breath. "Your dick is...cool."

 _Your dick is cool?_ Scott repeated in his head, rolling his eyes at his stupidity. _What the fuck, Scott?_

"Thanks," he responded casually, seemingly unfazed by Scott's embarrassing blunder. "You gonna suck me off now or what?"

Scott nodded his head as if the man could see him. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, totally."

With a shaky hand, he wrapped his fingers around the girthy length, which had grown fully hard. It felt almost hot to the touch and had to have been around eight or nine inches, at least. Scott doesn't think he had ever seen or felt anything like it. The man hissed at the contact. He must've been so pent up and ready for an eager mouth and Scott could only oblige him.

He licked his lips. His mouth felt dry. _Fuck_ , he should've put on some lip balm before doing this, too. His heart was still going a mile a minute and he felt like he might need another puff of his inhaler, but fuck it. He said he was going to do this and goddamn it, he was going to do this.

He gave the cock a tentative lick. There was a salty tang on his tongue, but it was oddly sweet in a way. He heard the man hum contently at feeling Scott's tongue on his cockhead and it encouraged Scott to give him a few more confident licks.

He was a little inexperienced. He had never sucked a cock before. Hell, he has never even touched another man's dick before. But not from a lack of trying, because Stiles definitely tried to have Scott give him a few handies. Never minding the fact that Scott always viewed him as more of a brother than a jerk off buddy.

But nevertheless, Scott wasn't exactly an expert dicksucker. It wasn't a normal pass time for him in high school, considering he spent the better part of it thinking he was straight. So most of his fellatio knowledge stemmed from porno scenes. He tried to think about what would work the most and what he would like.

He swirled his tongue around the crown, earning a groan in response. The positive reception gave Scott newfound confidence and he dove in, sucking half of the shaft into his mouth, being sure to get it as wet and slick as possible.

He found himself a rhythm. Slurping on the massive meat before jerking it a little. Slurp and jerk. Slurp and jerk. The motion had the man fucking into his mouth with urgency. Scott could hear his thighs slamming into the wall. The partition rattled with each thrust.

The man on the other end was hissing and growling like he was fighting off the most intense orgasm, just so that he could feel Scott's mouth on his cock for a few seconds longer.

Scott released his grip on the man's dick and just let the man fuck into his mouth while Scott fumbled off his belt and unzipped his pants, tugging them down to his thighs and giving his cock some much needed air. His cock was so sensitive to the touch and he grapsed it with his spit slick hands, the same hand that was just jacking off another man's cock, and he fucked into his fist.

The man groaned and grunted and seemed like he was having the time of his life while Scott was staving off a toe-curling orgasm because he didn't want this to end so suddenly.

He reached up with his left hand, awkwardly jerking the cock as best as he could before pulling off the girthy length so that he could lift it and get a clear shot of the man's balls. They were round and delightful and when Scott sucked one into his mouth, they had a warm scent to them.

Scott massaged his tongue under the sensitive nut before releasing with a wet pop and moving on to give the other one attention.

"Fuck," the man sighed, "Fucking suck my balls. Oh, fuck yeah. That's fucking good."

Scott's pace on his own cock quickened from hearing the fucked out tone of the man's voice. This stranger that he has never met before. Scott had sucked this man's huge cock before even knowing his name or what he looked like. If you told straight, high school benchwarmer Scott McCall that he would be on his knees with his cock in his fist while sucking off an anonymous cock in a glory hole of all places, he would say you were crazy. Unthinkable.

Scott was sweet, innocent, awkward teen who was polite to everyone and always seemed to fall in love fast. Now he was a shameless, cock-loving whore who blew strangers in a gay dance club bathroom stall.

The thrusts from the man began to become quicker and more erratic as Scott resumed sucking that glorious slab of meat. He could tell he was getting close and from the way every muscle in his body tightened up, he was not far behind.

He moaned into the dick, letting the vibrations rattle through the man's sensitive member, which seemingly drove the man wild.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," the man moaned. "Fuck!"

Scott stilled for a moment, though that didn't stop the man from continuing his urgent thrusts. Stiles hadn't briefed him on proper glory hole procedures when it came to semen. Does he spit it out? Or was it common courtesy to swallow so that he didn't hurt the man's feelings? Or maybe he'd understand if Scott just spat into the toilet because of sanitary reasons—

"Oh, FUCK!" the man cried out, slamming into the wall one last time.

Suddenly, Scott felt his mouth being filled with the man's warm jizz. It was salty and thick and Scott barely gave himself a split second to even think before he started swallowing it all down. It was a big load, almost like the man hadn't came in days.

Scott fucked into his fists again, lost in his sex-hazed thoughts, and shot his load against the partition, watching as white streaks dripped to the tile floor, right between where the man's black boots with rainbow-tipped shoelaces were standing.

Scott blinked, coming down from his climax as he stilled had the man's deflating dick in his mouth. With a pronounced wet pop, the dick flopped out and bobbed a bit before retracting into the hole. From his vantage point, he could see the man bending down to pull his underwear: tight, bright blue, Under Armour boxer briefs. He must have been a sports guy. And it may have been the drinks he had earlier, but he swore he could've seen a small crescent moon tattoo right next to his treasure trail.

He never got a good look at the man's face, but Scott knew that he had just sucked off a stud. He was going to commit this to memory because he was going to be jacking off to this until the summer ends.

"Thanks," said the man as he pulled up his jeans and buckled up. "Really needed that."

Scott shrugged innocently. "You're welcome," he replied and he kind of wished he had just played it smooth and said _"No problem"_ instead. Oh well, it wasn't like Scott would ever see him again.

As the man left, Scott's eyes trailed downwards at the mess of cum that he had left on the wall. There had already been dried splatters of cum on the wall, no doubt from previous sexual encounters in this petri dish of a men's room. Still, Scott did the courteous thing and snatched up a few sheets of toilet paper and wiped up any evidence of his dastardly deed.

After he flushed away his cum-stained TP, he pulled out his car keys and with a nervous gulp, he carved in a tally mark under his name. And now he was officially on the board.

Scott let out a nervous laugh as he thought about what he had done and how out-of-character it was for him. He felt proud in an odd way and he knew that Stiles would be proud of him, too. He exited the stall, washed his hands, and left the restroom to look for his best friend.

Stiles was currently in the middle, drenched in sweat, shirt hanging off his head as he did a weird body motion while flailing his arms, somehow thinking that passed as dancing.

"Scotty!" Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott. He was so clearly drunk and he smelled like B.O. "Bro, bruh, broseph—dude, I was lookin' all **ober** for a guy, but they **wernt** biting tonight. Sorry, bro."

So the guy that visited Scott wasn't a guy that Stiles had sent. He had just sucked off a completely random stranger, who had no idea that Scott would be there for him. And yet, in a way, Scott didn't care because he accomplished his best friend's goal anyway and he had a surprisingly not bad time either.

Scott shrugged, wrapping an arm around his best buddy. "It's okay. I am one-hundred percent happy with how this night turned out."


End file.
